Thoughts
by Demetria
Summary: This is a v/v pairing. Videl is starting to loose feelings about GOhan. All her love is going to a certain prince.


Thoughts  
  
By Demetria  
  
A/n: Hi all. This is my first Dbz fanfic so be nice. Anyway. I got this idea to make a Vegeta and Videl fan fic when I was reading a Vegeta and Pan. Because Vegeta is just well fine and the guys love Videl. This is an a/u I think that how you put it and Buu never happen. Videl never met no one but Gohan, Goten, Chi Chi , and Goku who is not died. Oh and she didn't cut her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl looked out the window. She was with Gohan but for some reason she wasn't happy. She felt like she was missing something. They have been together for a month now but she still felt weird. That maybe she wasn't supposed to be with him.  
  
She sighed then looked at Gohan. He was already a sleep. Videl smiled. He looked so cute when he sleep how could she even feel that way about him. If only he knew. She turned off the lamp and feel asleep next to him.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It was morning time and Gohan was going to take Videl around. It was finally the time to meet the rest of the family. This was very hard for him to make up his mind. Mostly because of Vegeta. He knew how he could be.  
  
Gohan smiled as Videl flew behind him. They were on the way to Cc. It was for a family reunion. ( Sp )  
  
When they got there, a lot of cars were outside. Bulma must have her other side here too. Gohan landed closed to the edge only to be knocked down by Goten.  
  
" Hey Gohan. Guess what dad taught me something else." Goten was about to charge a ki blast but Gohan noticed people looking at them. Gohan pushed Goten making him lose it. " Hey why you did that?"  
  
" You know better then too do that around people." Goten looked down.  
  
" Yeah whatever." He then zoomed off back to the building. Videl followed close behind Gohan as they went inside. In the kitchen were a few people. Everyone looking at Goku who had his mouth stuff up with food. 18 shaking her head.  
  
" Stupid Monkey." Goku noticed everyone looking at him and swallowed.  
  
" What." He went back to eating.  
  
Videl couldn't help but laugh. He was such a pig when he did that. Gohan noticed Krillen (sp) and Yamaha and went over and talked to them.  
  
Videl was going to follow him but got this great idea. She wanted to see what the rest of Cc was like so she decides to look around.  
  
* * *  
  
Videl made her way out side to what seem like 2 hours of looking around. She still wasn't finish. She lays down in the grass and smiles. Finally she gets some rest. She closes her eyes but then shoots them back open when she hears a boom. She gets up and noticed a little space thing. a hole in the middle.  
  
The smoke cleared and there was a man flying. His hair was blonde but suddenly turned black. He fell to the ground fast. Landing with a smash.  
  
Videl was afraid at first but remind herself that Gohan could do the same thing. She quickly ran to the man.  
  
She looks down at him and sees lots of blood and scares on him and couldn't help but noticed he was cute. She puts her face up to his to make sure he was breathing and smiled. As least he was alive.  
  
She moves him out the area and lied him down on the grass. She dusts him off and tore her shirt to wipe off the blood. Her belly was now showing.  
  
She smiled and noticed he was going to make it. She then sits and waited until he got up.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta slowly open his eyes. He was reaching his limits of going to super 4 times over. He smiled at himself. HE maybe could become number 5. That would be fine. None of Kakrot's (Sp) brats did that.  
  
He laughed in the inside and slowly got up. Videl noticed him getting up and turns to him.  
  
" Are you all right." Vegeta kind of jump when he heard her. He didn't know anyone was here. He looked at her. She was very pretty. Her long (Well not really long) black hair bringing out every feature. Her Black eyes shinning in the sun. Then the pictures of trunks and Bulma were in his mind. He sighed then snapped out of it.  
  
" Of course I'm fine woman." He tried to stand back up but lost his balance. Videl caught him just in time. She giggled.  
  
" Then why can't you stand up" Vegeta couldn't help but smiled. She had a nice voice too. Videl giggled some then started waking him back to the inside. They finally got to the pouch and Videl sat him down in a chair. Vegeta rest his head back. The pain was getting too him.  
  
Videl watched Vegeta in pain. She really wanted to help him. She couldn't stand to see people in pain. She reached over and let him grab her hand. She tries to comfort him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Both got in each other eyes. Videl was really starting to feel weird. She never felt some of these things.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan noticed Videl wasn't around. He search for her Ki and went to find her.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Vegeta smiled as Videl said a little about her self. How her father was always away and stuff. How he beat cell.  
  
Which made Vegeta smirk. He finally looks at her.  
  
" Videl why are you out here with me. You could of left me be I would be fine." She smiled.  
  
" Now Vegeta I know you wouldn't like that." Vegeta smirked and Videl smiled. She like the way Vegeta made her fell. Almost like she was a queen. But he had told her he was married. Which meant taken. But she could always be on the low.  
  
She blushed when she thought of her and Vegeta making love. It was wrong but she couldn't help but wonder would it be good. She got a look of his body and smirked.  
  
It would be the best. Yes Vegeta was way better then Gohan. More Mature and not always blushing.  
  
" What's that matter with your face?" Videl blushed a darker red when she noticed she was blushing.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Are you blushing woman." Videl got redder. It's like he could read her. Vegeta got closer to her. And brushed against her. He smelled a lot like peaches. Videl was now smiling. She knew Vegeta was teasing her. And he was doing a good job because she was wet. Very wet. Her lips parted. She really wanted to know how he tastes. She needed him in her.  
  
Their lips touch and Videl felt wonderful. No one every kissed her like that. She started tucking on Vegeta's shirt and Vegeta stop.  
  
" Like what you see woman." Videl nodded as Vegeta started kissing Videl some more. Videl moaned and wanted yet more of him. She begun pulling off her top shirt leaving a purple tank top kind of shirt.  
  
Vegeta lightly kissed her stomach as Videl took off his shirt. He was about to take her shirt off but was knocked off her by a ki blast.  
  
Vegeta looked up and holding Videl was a very mad Gohan.  
  
  
  
A/n : Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And also please don't mind giving me some ideas. Tai if you reading this we will talk about it in school. 


End file.
